Silver Lining
by StoriesReborn
Summary: About Silver, She's a good person in this AU. I can't add her as a character, but she is the main one. I aim to upload as much as possible, but can't guarantee much.


**Hey, guys, this is my first story, so some slack would be much appreciated. Anyways, this is a story about Silver in the TV show Gotham, except it's an alternate universe (AU) where Silver is actually a good person and a new girl in town. No one really likes her at the Gotham high school, but that's only because she's new and nobody knows her. She keeps her head down and doesn't talk to anyone. She is extremely smart. Without further procrastination, here is _Silver lining_**

* * *

third person/Silver POV

Gotham, city of crime. City of terror. City of horrors. Silver walked through the doors of Gotham High and immediately made a beeline for her locker, hoping no one would notice her. She was wrong. She got noticed by the school bitch and brat, Selina Kyle. Selina approaches her like a cat stalks a mouse. "Sup punk. Whatcha doing?" She sneered. Silver said nothing and focused on what she was doing. "Ain't gonna talk to me bitch? Fine. Be that way, you'll regret it." Silver looked up at her and she regretted it instantly. Selina, as quick as a cat slapped her, right in the face. Silver stumbled right into someone, and then she looked up and realized who it was. Bruce Wayne, Billionaire badass and unbelievably hot. "Selina!" Bruce said, seething with what seemed to be anger. Selina turned around, quick as a cat "What do you want Brucey? Come to tell me off?" She sneered. "Just leave her alone, what has she done to deserve your hate?" Selina just smiled and turned around again and walked away. Bruce turned to her "Are you okay?" Silver just nodded, shying away from his gaze. "I'm Bruce, what's your name?" He asked her, his voice kind. "Silver. Silver St. Cloud." She whispered. "Nice to meet you, Silver. Don't worry about Selina, she is just high strung." Silver just nodded "Alright, well I'm going, and welcome, to Gotham High." He stood up and walked away. When he was gone she stood up and went to morning roll call in Ms. Kringle's office in the library. See, Silver was you're younger than all the other seniors and should really be a Junior, but she was so smart that she got moved up to senior level classes. She was 16, supposed to most seniors being 18. When she arrived in Ms. Kringle's class, she found that she was the only one there, other than Ms. Kringle herself. "Good morning Silver, welcome to Gotham High." Silver just waved to her. "Well, you can go to your first class now Silver. Your all set." Silver stood up and walked out of her classroom. "Oh, and Silver," Silver turned around "have a good day and stay out of trouble." Silver nodded her understanding to Ms. Kringle and walked out.

When Silver made it to her first-hour class, which happened to be Chemistry with the one and only, Bruce Wayne. It also happened to house the one and only Selina Kyle. 'Yay, this should be fun' Silver thought.

* * *

Bruce Wayne POV

I sit next to the new kid in Chemistry. What was her name again? Silver, I think. I wonder why she moved? Bruce was yoinked from his thoughts by Mr. Nygma "Mr. Wayne. Mr. Wayne! Helloooooo? What do CO2 and Oxygen have in common?" Mr. Nygma asked. Bruce just stared at him blankly "How should I know?" Mr. Nygma just facepalmed at his desk. "No. No, NO! Mr. Wayne! Pay attention please." Bruce's cheeks flushed red. "Sorry, Mr. Nygma. Won't happen again." "See to it, Wayne." Bruce nodded at him.

1st period came and went like summer break. 2nd Period, well that's a lot more fun. Gym class with James Gordon. One of my best Adult friends, well, other than Alfred and select few people. Anyway, Coach Gordan was a former policeman who got maimed in the line of duty, a shot to the abdomen. He was still very athletic, and well, I'm fairly certain he is a secret recruiter for the police academy. Anyway, today was boxing, and Coach Gordan tended to... use me as an example. Seeing as I'm probably the student here trained by a SAS Marine, a good one at that. A muffled punch, body hitting the mat, and a splitting headache is what I get for thinking too much in Jim Gordan's class. "BRUCE! Pay attention, if I was mugging you, I've already had your money and would be halfway to Hawaii by now. Pay attention." his reprimand was well deserved. "Yes, Coach. Won't happen again." "Alright, Bruce, square up again." I got ready. Feet and shoulders aligned. Fists closed and up, covering my face. A student dinged the bell and coach instantly jabbed a left at my face, and tried to follow up with a right-hand uppercut. had I not been trained by Alfred, I would've been rendered unconscious. I ducked under his second punch and jabbed him, as quick as a viper, in the lower back. I followed up immediately with a kick to the knee, his knees buckled and went to his knees. I just as quickly put him in a headlock. He tapped.

"Alright Class, what you just saw was grade A fighting class. I would hope that you guys took notes of how he quickly," Coach sighed "and efficiently, took me out as a threat. Alright, class dismissed." There was still at least 15 minutes left in class. So, I decided to go back into the wrestling room and beat away on a punching bag. I heard someone walk in but I didn't care who it was someone important. *Flashback* The plane went down in the middle of Colorado, literally in the middle of nowhere. I was the only survivor. *End of Flashback* Someone was tapping my shoulder. "WHAT!" I whipped around, and I saw her. Silver.

* * *

Silver POV

I was so startled when Bruce yelled at me. Looking back now, I laugh a little about it. I must've jumped at least a foot in the air. "Oh umm, I'm so sorry Silver. Please, forgive me." he stammered. "it's ok Bruce." My cheeks were red, I hope I wasn't blushing. "How can I make it up to you Silver?" He asked like he'd done something horrid. "Umm... one thing?" I asked. "Sure. Anything. What is it?" He was so cute when he stammered like that. "Can you teach me how to fight like that?"He seemed to smile, if only just for a second. "I can't do that." I was crestfallen. "But Alfred can." I looked up surprised, happy, confused. But most important, relieved. "Oh no. No no no no no. I'm sorry, that's probably to much trouble for you. I don't want to impose myself on you." He gave a light little laugh, almost a smile. "No Silver, it's completely fine. Alfred would be happy to, I'm sure. In case you're worried about cost, there is no charge." I was relieved, my father wouldn't be pissed. "Hey, Bruce? I don't have a way to drive out to you... where ever you live." "Silver, it's okay. Alfred can pick both of us up after school and bring us to the nearest gym." I was amazed that of all people, Bruce Wayne, was willing to A) Have Alfred teach me how to fight. B) Have Alfred pick us both up after school. C) OMG its BRUCE FREAKING WAYNE.

**\- Ok, ok, I know. Silver 's uncle is Theo Galavande. But in this _Alternate Universe, _****he is poor and abusive. Instead of Cruel and rich. Had to clarify.**

Bruce POV

I'd done it. I found a way to get Silver St. Cloud to spend more time with me after school. I liked her, but not in the boyfriend-girlfriend scenario type of thing. I was just curious about her. Who her family was, and why she was so jumpy. Ok, to be fair I did scream WHAT at her, but she scared me. TTomorrowwas our first lesson, let's just see how it goes.

**Alright, alright. I know. The first chapter wasn't that great. But it's the best I thought I could do. So, please, remember this is my first story, be gentle on comments. Suggestions please, I need all the help I can get. It is going to take me a while to get stories out. Before you question me IQ (It's Low I swear,) However, I have an A+ in English and am a very adequate reader. So please, mercy on my story. If people like it, I shall maketh more.**


End file.
